


Meaningful Memory - Motoko/Batou Lemon

by Very_Impractical_Girl



Category: Ghost in the Shell, Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Batoko, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Impractical_Girl/pseuds/Very_Impractical_Girl
Summary: While visiting her old apartment with Batou, The Major decides to have one meaningful memory of the place. I dunno why I wrote this, I love this ship so uh-Um, this is 1995 Motoko pretty much, but I still wrote her with a bit of sass. She's mainly pretty shy and calm in this though, like in the original film. I just see her more that way.NSFW obviously.





	

Motoko gently opened the door and stepped into her old apartment. Taking her time, she slowly took in the view around her. Despite nothing of importance happening here, she would miss the place, at least somewhat. But she liked working full time, she was the Major after all. Batou stepped in behind her, his hands in his pockets staying quiet.

"Thanks for coming with me..."

Batou shrugged slightly before stepping closer to her.

"Got anything here you need to bring to the headquarters?"

The Major shook her head, before turning to face him. She allowed a small smile to form on her face as she observed her partner. 

Batou. He made her feel so alive. So human. Whenever she doubted having a ghost, he was the one who could help reassure her. He was so kindhearted, yet still a badass fighter who took his work seriously. She loved what a soft goof he was underneath his tough upfront. The Major could feel her synthetic heart start beating quicker in her chest cavity. She was in love, as much as she didn't want to admit it.

 _'This is dumb...'_ The captain thought to herself as some of the skin on her face heated up. Regardless, she reached and grabbed Batou's hand without saying anything. He turned to her in surprise as she squeezed it softly. His hand felt.....different somehow....maybe weaker, since he still had natural flesh and bone. Major smiled as she leaned her head against his arm. She liked the fact that she would be able to beat him in any physical fight.

"Ah...Major?"

She glanced up at him, allowing him to see the flustered expression on her face. He grinned in response and pulled her a little closer to him.

"What is it, my Motoko?" 

Pausing a bit, she gave his hand a tug and led him over to her old couch, making him sit down. She ignored his confused look as she sat down beside him, and rubbed the back of her neck, nervous about what she was about to ask.

"Um...Batou...you've...liked me for a while now right?"

He smiled at her, holding back a chuckle.

"Do you need to recharge Major? You know the answer to that question better than anyone else..."

That was true. Batou was the shy one about his feelings towards her. Motoko herself noticed it first, and who knows, Batou might have never told her himself... Major made herself sit up and forced the words out of her mouth. She found it odd that simply saying something to him made her anxious. No other communication she had did this to her.

"I do like this old apartment here...but I never really had significant moment here...or..."happy" one if you will..."

Glancing over, she could see Batou listening thoughtfully. 

"So that's why I asked you to come with me.....I...I want to make a memory with you here Batou-"

She was thinking about how dumb and sappy that sounded, but Batou pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head, making her blush.

"Aw, Motoko.....Is the Commander not feeling so tough tonight??"

"Shut it. I'll toughen right back up if needed."

"Sure, sure.....but I do love seeing your ghost shine so bright."

The Major just mumbled in response. That's what Batou called her softer side whenever she showed it. With her occasional doubts of even having a ghost, it kind of meant a lot to her. She found herself purring happily into his chest, still incredibly flustered, still clueless about what she wanted to ask.

"Ahah, really Motoko...what's up? ...You're acting...strange..."

Leaning up once more, she decided to just...show him. She had no idea what regular humans did to start this...er, process... She unbuttoned her jacket open quite a bit before pathetically pointing to her chest, hoping that would get the point across. She felt nervous as she saw the stunned look on Batou's face.

"M...Motoko, what???" 

The cyborg went to close her jacket immediately, feeling incredibly embarrassed, but suddenly felt Batou grab onto her arm slightly.

"I...no, it's ok....are you trying to tell me...." Batou sputtered, his face growing red. 

The Major didn't answer, but she slightly guided Batou's hand up to her chest. She saw a slight smile form on Batou's face, but he immediately turned away to hide it. He also brought his hand up to try and hide his face, to which Major frowned.

"Batou...uh..." Major's attention went to.....her heat sensors, as they picked up very light warmth. She sensed it directly in his crotch. Then she felt her own heartbeat start to quicken. She knew what that was, the cyborg did research to make sure she knew how the entire process worked. Batou clearly saw her look down at it.

"Aggh no, Major!" Batou shouted in protest, covering his crotch while fidgeting his head. Major knew he did that whenever he instinctively tried to shut the eyelids he didn't have anymore. Major herself was on the verge of feeling quite hurt. From what she had observed from everyday life and in media, guys were excited to do this... She turned her head away, but then he spoke up.

"I-I mean...r-right now? "

The only response was a nervous shrug. Then she felt Batou bring a hand up gently to her hair.

"You sure about this? I don't want you to regret anything."

She nodded quickly, which made Batou give a small grin. Their lips met, letting the two feel the heat flushing off of each other's faces. Major felt her hand start rubbing his thigh, which made Batou quickly jerk and lightly smack her hand away, confusing her once more.

"Uhh...s-sorry....I kinda um...."

Awkward silence. He really didn't wanna finish his sentence....

"I-I't, err, it probably looks k-kinda weird, o-ok?"

Major straightened herself up and was quite surprised and curious. She looked down at his crotch and just wondered. A "weird" penis? She wasn't really sure what negative qualities that organ would have... Unless he was referring to it's size or length? She noticed Batou looked like he was gonna die of embarrassment and felt bad for him.

"Does it? I promise I won't laugh." She smiled, before giving him another kiss. Batou's arms wrapped around her, with one hand grabbing the side of one of her breasts making Major sigh contently. Mm. She was liking this. A nice rush of feeling was flowing through her, she assumed it was want. She let their kiss get a bit deeper before pulling away.

"It can't be bad my Batou..." Major smiled to both herself and her partner, as he got nervous when the zipper on his pants was pulled down. He turned his head away again, but accepted defeat, allowing her to pull out and expose his appendage. He winced , and was embarrassed as he didn't hear her say anything in response.

Major didn't mean to stare, nor was she staring in a bad way. She was just slightly fascinated. It was.....big, to put it simply. It also had a small curve to it. Seeing it made her body react in a way she had never felt before, Sudden warmth bursting inside her, as well as hot wetness. She almost let out a pointless moan, but made herself say something intelligible instead. 

"Th...That's going to....go inside me, then..?" Looking up at Batou, she could tell he was becoming less nervous. He just nodded, with a wider grin then before, though he still seemed a little bit self-conscious.

"I like it." That made Batou blush even more in disbelief. He didn't have time to ask if she was being serious before he gasped suddenly, as Major grabbed his hard member.

"A-Ahhh...Major..."

She didn't know what to do in particular, other than to just rub his shaft using most of her hand. Still, his sudden groan indicated that he was enjoying it. Another sharp gasp came out of him as she slightly moved her hand to cover more of his member. She felt him grow harder, which she actually gave a stunned smile at.

"Ahhh...ahh, yeah..."

Major's face heated up to a point that she didn't even know her synthetic body was capable of. She had no idea why Batou's moaning made her feel so nice. Leaning up, she resumed kissing him while she continued her rubbing. Batou had his arm around her still, but pushed her gently, indicating that she should pause for a bit. 

"Uhh, Major, you um....you want a turn now?" He sighed, looking quite tired. Oh. Motoko realized she should probably undress. At least, she was pretty sure that was what she was supposed to do next. Batou looked surprised as she got off him and walked over to a dark hallway.

"I'll get undressed for you now alright?" She told him matter of factly. She didn't hear him speak for a good 10 seconds.

"M-Motoko, only if you want too..." The cyborg just smiled as she stripped off her clothes. It was clear Batou respected her and he didn't want her to do anything she was unsure of. Major paused as she was slightly cold being completely bare, so she decided to put her yellow overcoat back on at least. She walked back over to him, only to be greeted by incredibly nervous smile.

"H-Haahh-" He stuttered as he saw her, awkwardly trying to cover himself for no real reason. Major smiled back at him, with a wide smile, a rare but truly full of emotion smile. And she did feel incredibly happy inside, she felt human, she felt that she truly had a ghost. Major ran a hand through her hair as she approached him, while also thinking about how to....proceed...with the next step...

"So I should just sit on your lap then right?" She asked bluntly, while turning her back to him. Batou put his arms around her waist and pulled her onto him, since she didn't really give him much time to respond. Major felt him throb softly on her thigh.

"U-Uh...it's whenever your r-ready-" He said quietly, still awestruck that this was even happening at all. She felt his hand on her thigh lightly. Motoko seemed to glance down at her crotch, apparently trying to figure out how to position herself, but also smiling at how nervous Batou was. She suddenly gasped as she felt his hand slightly graze between her legs. 

"A-Are-y-you ready M-Motoko..." He very quietly whispered her name, which made the cyborg slightly glance at him. She must have gave him a 'well duh' look since he tried to explain further.

"I-I mean...are you...h-hooo wow-" Batou didn't finish his sentence, as he slipped a finger into her. Major suddenly took a sharp breath in, and tightened her thighs. That felt.....incredibly good... She relaxed herself as Batou kissed the side of her neck, to which she nuzzled him back. She felt herself smiling in the dark, growing more excited as she felt his throbbing member slide along her vulva. 

"C-Can I?" he practically whimpered.

"Absolutely."

She wasn't quite ready, but could anyone really be ready for something they've never felt before? She had to grip Batou's arms as she felt him enter her. He was hot and filled her nicely. Major's face never felt so hot or red, and she had to do everything in her power not to let out a cry of pleasure. 

"Hhh-Haaah...M-Motoko..." Batou groaned, putting his arm around her tighter to pull her closer to him. She could sense how hard he was blushing, the heat just radiated off his face as he kissed her neck. The Major breathed heavily as he very lightly thrusted up into her. Ugh. She knew he was hesitating, the chicken.

"Hhh....deeper...come on..." she whispered. 

"Oh f-fuck...!" Major didn't react to his sudden yell, she quite literally froze as she felt the rest of Batou's cock push all the way up into her. She suddenly realized her mouth was open in a weird look of surprise. Everything felt so strange, she was worried she was glitching out. 

"Mot-toko are you...alright..?" Batou asked with slight worry in his voice. This made Major snap out of her little freeze spell, nodding to assure him that she was. Batou gave another thrust up into her, which made them both stop however.

_'slouch'_

Major didn't exactly care, it made sense there would be noises like that...

"I-I'm s-sorry..."

"Mmm, I don't care Batou...go ahead..."

It was awkwardly silent, as Batou began a thrust again, though rather cautiously.

"Really Batou....i'm all yours, you don't need to be shy..." Motoko chuckled slightly, turning her head, allowing him to see her smile. 

"Ahh...a-alright..." he sighed, finally starting to feel less nervous. He sped up his thrusting, which resulted in more...odd sounds, though he tried his best to ignore it. Major quietly groaned, tossing her head back to try and conceal it. She'd never felt anything like this before, but she fucking loved it. Another kiss on her neck made her smile, and exhale deeply. Batou was really thrusting up into her and it was getting harder to remain quiet. A wonderful warm feeling was building up in her chest, she had to say something to relieve some of the pressure.

"O-Ohh Batou...ahh, yes..." She let the words come out of her slowly. For some reason, she thought Batou grinned widely in response. 

"Ohh...Motoko, you're b-beautiful, ah, I l-love you-!" Major allowed her smile to grow, Batou was such a softie... He was thrusting even faster now...

"Mmm, I....I please you, yes?" she smirked, unable to resist teasing him. The response she got was a muffled 'yes' that he whispered while kissing her neck and shoulder. Major still grinned, liking his shy reaction. And his thrusting. He was quite excited...

Then she widened her eyes as she suddenly felt something.

"A-Ahh, y-yes!" Batou gasped suddenly, as Major felt a sudden rush of warmth hit her belly. Her face somehow grew even redder then it already was, as she felt him release the rest of his load into her. She felt him shaking, but then she felt Batou's arms leave her. She turned slightly and saw him covering his face.

"F-Fuck!"

She was honestly a little confused.

"I-I'm so sorry, pl-please don't laugh at me, I already feel so stupid"

Oh. Now it clicked with her that he had reached his peak quite fast... She really didn't want to laugh, but his embarrassed reaction was what she found to be more cute, and kinda funny. Also, this situation was just....very Batou like.....she wasn't exactly surprised. Major smiled, and swayed her hips slightly before getting off him. He peaked nervously at her from behind one of his hands.

"It's alright, haha I'm not upset, ok?" she smiled, doing her best to reassure him.

"I ruined your memory..."

"Eh? No you didn't-" She stopped as she noticed Batou put a hand under his chin, evidently thinking about something. Then he motioned for her to come back onto his lap. He still looked quite embarrassed however, making Motoko kiss the top of his head sweetly.

"Hmm?" Major wondered as Batou pulled her back up, but in a different position. Now she was facing him, resting on her knees, though her legs were still apart. She gave him a snarky smirk, as she noticed him staring.

"Mmm, sorry." He said quickly, before slightly kissing one of her breasts. Major lightly giggled at this, before widening her eyes in surprise as she felt Batou's hands on her thighs. Her smile turned slightly nervous as he moved his hands inwards.

"I don't mind getting my hands dirty Major..." he grinned slyly. The commander shuddered slightly as Batou found her sensitive nub and caressed it gently. She let a moan grow as he rubbed down wet vulva. Enjoying it quite a bit, she ended up wrapping both her arms around Batou, allowing herself to bury her face into his neck. 

"O-Ohh, Batou..." She felt the whisper escape her as he messed around with her entrance. Since they were sitting closely, she kissed him softly. He held her close with his free hand while teasing her with his other. When she broke the kiss for a breath he pushed two fingers into her, making her gasp in surprise.

"This...nice for you..?" He asked a bit timidly, though the sudden bucking of her hips indicated that she did like it. He was pulled into another kiss, which made him quite happy. He thrusted his fingers up into her, listening to, and loving the sighs Major was making in the back of her throat, as she held onto him tightly.

"Ah! Th-That...feels good...uhng..." The sudden moan surprised Batou slightly. He clearly was hitting a nice spot for her... He kissed her breasts again while rubbing his fingers in her throughly, happy to hear her in such raw pleasure. Noticing her hips bucking even quicker, he pulled her closer, giving her a final deep kiss, however she broke it suddenly.

"Ohh, Batou-! A-Ahhh..."

He could her inside walls tighten briefly around his fingers, along with hot wetness starting to drip down. Batou still continued to rub her, though he slowed his pace, before finally removing his hand from between her legs. Major felt herself breathing hard, but she couldn't quite process what she had just felt. It was.....incredible... Batou used his clean hand to rub the back of his head, still stunned at everything that had just happened, but had to smile once more as Motoko threw her arms around him, in a genuinely happy manner, the happiest he had ever seen her.

"I love you so much...this was a perfect night..." She sighed, resting on his chest. Using his clean hand, Batou pulled her hair back, as it was slightly covering her face. She gazed up at him with a grateful look, before giving him a squeeze. 

"A-aha...really..?"

"Yes. I'll always remember tonight." She paused before slightly chuckling.

"Mmm. Pretty good memory don't you think?" 

Even though Batou was still a bit self-conscious he nodded and gave her another kiss on the head.

Good enough...


End file.
